Silent Hero
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: Yeah, I realize the name is technically Lexaeus. Anyway, I don't want to give away too much here. So just read the story. There will but parts of AkuRoku just for my friend. Anywho, heehee, READ PLEASE!
1. Something's Up

_**Okay guys. I've gotten bored of my other stories and needed a new KH one. Rated T for language and sexual themes. Sorry, no actual sex scenes. I'm a virgin, sorry people. Anywho, here it is…**_

I walk out of the school to see my boyfriend standing by his car waiting for me. It sucked that my mom wouldn't get me my own car. It's not like we were poor. She could afford it and still have enough money to buy food and shit like that. Somehow, seeing him lean on that red car of his made my heart just melt. So much that I had started to drone out everything that M'lynn was saying. Yeah, M'lynn was my best friend but _hello!_ He was damn hot! M'lynn understood this. She smiled at me when she saw him.

"So I'm guessing you're not joining us tonight," M'lynn asked. We had planned to go bowling with a bunch of our friends. It wasn't really my scene but M'lynn loved it.

"I'll come," I shrugged, still looking at him. He had a cocky smile on that spread all the way up to his deep green eyes. "Would it be alright if he tagged along?"

M'lynn chuckled. "When is that not okay?" I laughed along with her. "But you know," she continued, "Riri might be pretty upset."

"Don't call him Riri," I sighed at her. "Besides, I have a boyfriend and I know he likes Zi."

"Her name is pronounced Shi—"

"I really don't care," I cut her off. I hugged her quick before running off to the sexy red car waiting for me.

"Disappointing M'lynn and Tessa again?" he asked. Tessa was my freshman sister. She thought he was cool for hanging with seniors like me and M'lynn. Honestly, it was just annoying as fuck.

"Not disappointing," I said, standing on my toes to kiss him. "Don't you have work you have to be at or something?"

"Not really," he shrugged, opening my door. "Old Mansex doesn't really need me back right now."

"Does he know you call him that?" I asked as he got in and started the car with a loud rumble. He loved to show off his car to anyone around who would listen to it. And even those who didn't. It was kind of annoying but I loved him anyway. Even if he was four years older than me. He just chuckled as sped out of the parking lot. I swear if he wasn't working for "Old Mansex" he'd be driving these things in the movies.

I tapped my fingers along to the music blasting when it suddenly changed to "Genie in a Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. "You are not listening to this crap again," I groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare change my old tunes," he laughed as I reached for the stereo. "And c'mon," he argued further. "Aguilera is H-O-T!"

"Nice thing to tell you girlfriend," I told him. He just shrugged, eyes fixed on the road. I could tell something was on his mind but when it came to him it was better not to ask. So we drove to his house in silence. His little brother was already there when we got inside. I hadn't really noticed how slow he had actually driven.

"Take a little longer why don't ya," his brother giggled. "God, you're normally home way before me. Good to see you again by the way Scar."

"Mutual," I mumbled.

"Dude! Talk!" Leave it to him to get to the bottom of what his brother was thinking.

"Leave me alone, kay?" he burst. "Scar, shrimp's in the fridge if you want it." Without another word he walked off to his bedroom.

"You guys aren't fighting cause you're still here," his brother worked out loud. "So what the hell is wrong with him?"

"When you figure it out," I sighed, "let me know."

"Scarlet, you and him have been together since he was in high school," he said. "And you still can't ask him what's wrong?"

"He won't ever tell me," I said. It was true. If I asked he'd say he was fine and that I shouldn't worry. For a guy who talks a lot he rarely talks at all. Just then little bro's best friend walks in and they run off to play video games. Probably _Oblivion_. That's been their favorite lately. Then _he_ walks out as if nothing had happened.

"So what were you and M'lynn talking about after school?" he asks.

"Um, you up for bowling later?" I asked meekly.

"Who's going?" He was protective. That's never a good thing.

I had to think about the group. "The usual. Ri and Zi, Sokai…"

"They're a thing?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like DUH! He's so into her." I giggled but got no response. "Anyway, Jump rope's going and I'm not too thrilled about it but her boyfriend's really cool so it's all good I guess since he'll be there."

"His brother's not gonna be there?" I knew who he was talking about. His late best friend who'd turned on him for a higher ranking position in the company. I just shook my head. "I'll be there," he said.

I sat down next to him on the couch and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I love you," I murmured. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I snuggled into him and fell asleep for a few hours. Screw homework. Senioritis is totally kicking into me.

_**So I know this doesn't really seem Kingdom Hearts-ish but trust me, it's layered with it. Go back, everything underlined is an obvious KH giveaway and there are a million little things you won't even see until the 21 year-old boyfriend's name is revealed. Can you guess at who it is? Please R+R!**_

_**FUN FACTS: Scarlet is basically me. I love shrimp, and ice cream, but I figure it's not a good thing for a boyfriend to be all "go get yourself fat" so I decided to go with shrimp. … I was listening to 80s radio when Genie in a Bottle came on so it got added in. … Oblivion is all my friends talk about. I've never played it but they say it's really good so I thought, why not. What kinda game do freshman video game nerds play?**_


	2. Nice One Little Bro

_**Chapter 2 because I'm really bored and can't sleep. And my internet freaked out on me so they're coming one after another. You prob'ly don't care though. Enjoy it…**_

_**Oh, and this is where I'll introduce names and you get the see the Kingdom Hearts-ness.**_

I woke up on his chest to the sound of his little brother's voice.

"Dude! She was sleeping!" he screamed at his brother. I really didn't mind though. We had to get going soon anyway.

"Sorry bro," he said. He smiled and winked at me. "Hey, me and Isa are going out for shaved ice. You want me to bring you guys some?"

"Nah, we're going bowling," he responded.

"Thanks anyway Lea," I called as he and Isa walked out the door.

"You ready to get going?" he asked me.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. "Dude, what is up with you?" I burst.

"Nothing," he said easily, standing up and grabbing his coat, the black one he wore to work but I loved so much.

"If this has anything to do with Saïx…"

He cut me off. "It doesn't, okay? Just leave it." He kissed me and I lost my train of thought momentarily.

I got in the car before I remembered what I was talking about. "You need to talk to him. Ever since your parents died and he passed up your sorry ass you two have grown far apart. You used to be as close as Isa and Lea. What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"We're guys," he said, flooring it, making as much noise as possible with his car. "You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand." That hit me like a slap to the face. He'd never called me a kid before, not even when he was a senior and I was still in middle school. I always felt like he saw past the age difference to the person underneath the age. I was mature for my age and everyone said so. No one really questioned that my boyfriend was 21. No one except the teachers that is. They all glared at me when he was on campus. But he'd never been so cruel as for me to feel unimportant to him. I was silent the rest of the time, not having anything else I needed to say to him. The _Punk Goes Pop_ CD I'd given him skipped around.

_**Okay, so short chapter. Sorry, tired and want to get it out there. R+R! And give me some suggestions. Can anyone tell who the BF is? I hope you can…**_


	3. Bowling

**Okay, so here's chapter 3! Enjoy it! (This one is longer than the other two…)**

We got to the bowling alley and he turned off the car but made no move to get out. I stopped and looked at him. He looked almost on the verge of tears. I knew it was either a façade or it would be when he opened that door. He never cried in from of anyone. That just wasn't who he was. I sat there as he tried to compose himself.

M'lynn noticed us and stopped the eager brunette before he could rush out to say hi. I saw his best friend chuckle. His girlfriend just sighed.

Then _he_ spoke. "Scarlet, can we just let all of this go?" he asked me.

"You're dead wrong," I told him. He looked at me curiously. "The hurt reminds us of what used to be. It tells us they were actually there. It's not good to let go of the hurt."

"But if you give into it—"

"Then don't give into it. Just accept it."

He chuckled. "Don't spend too much time around Sora. He's starting to rub off on you." Before I could say anything he leaned over and kissed me and then got out of the car. He walked over to my side where I still sat.

What the hell had just happened! It was the façade again. He snapped into his outer character so fast I couldn't keep up.

I stepped out and he led me inside. M'lynn politely greeted us with a smile. Sora couldn't be held back any longer. He burst past his friend and over to us.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Sora asked cheerily.

"Not much," I giggled.

M'lynn made her way over to me and whispered in my ear as she hugged me. "Is he alright?" She always knows just when things were weird. Some creepy intuition thing she has.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick," I tell my boyfriend. I dragged M'lynn along with me. We got to the bathroom and nobody else was in there so I gave her the information she craved. "Axel and Saïx are in this huge quarrel and he's so beat up over it. Especially when Isa hangs with Lea. I think it's just jealousy."

"I thought Axel and Saïx were like BFF," commented M'lynn.

"First, BFF is a girl term," I said and she laughed. "And second, Saïx had turned against Axel. He's totally sucking up to the boss just to get higher up in the company."

"Or Saïx is gay," M'lynn shrugged. We both laughed because we knew we probably weren't far off. We walked out of the bathroom. Axel was waiting right there by the door.

"Impatient much," mumbled M'lynn.

I scowled at her and walked into Axel's arms. He smiled at me and then put his face down gently on my head. "I don't care what she thinks," Axel said against my hair.

"You should," I said, looking up at him. "She's my best friend. For girls, that never changes."

"I thought it was the same for guys," he said. Without another word he walked down to the lanes and said hey to one of the few other people he knew there. Riku had been a freshman when Axel was a senior. Axel had sort of adopted him as his little freshman. They'd been friends ever since.

We all knew Riku was gay. Well, everyone except Sora. He was completely Oblivious to the fact. He just didn't see it. Eventually, we all gave up trying to explain it to him. It seemed like, however, that Riku was starting to have a little crush on Axel. Not that I minded. Axel said he'll love me forever and I hope I can count on that. We've lasted this long right? But it does worry me a little because, although he's been with me the past four-and-a-half years, he is bi. I feel like he's gonna find some hot gay guy and run off with him. I guess I'm just freaking out over nothing. We used to joke that Riku and Sora should date one day. Sora never got it. He always just said it was ridiculous. It's funny because we have footage of Sora admitting he likes Riku. Okay, so he was ten and was talking about as a best friend. But it sounded funny.

I went to sit next to Kairi and M'lynn. It was Xion's turn to bowl but Sora insisted that she was doing it wrong. He went up to show her just how it was done. I chuckled since Kairi wasn't keeping it a secret how much on edge she was. Xion and Sora are almost just alike. And Xion looks just like Kairi so there was no "which is prettier" debate.

"There," Sora was telling her. "Just like that."

Xion smiled. She knew something about Sora that I had a feeling nobody else knew.

Sora's cousin walked in the door just before Sora was backing away from Xion. "One at a time, Sora. Geez, poor Kairi," he chuckled.

"Poor me, _what_?" asked Kairi.

"Well," Roxas sighed, walking over to us with Naminé in arm. "Sora's got two girlfriends now."

Riku stood up. "Xion is not his girlfriend!" he spat.

"Chill gay boy," Roxas said. He saw Axel sitting next to the silver haired boy and went to sit on the other side of him. Naminé migrated toward Kairi like there was a force tying them together. Somehow we just naturally spit males and females apart. Normally Axel and I were in the middle of that sitting next to each other. But, I knew he was too depressed for that even though he was laughing as hard as he could at whatever Roxas had just said to him.

I sighed loudly. "So, anyone talk to Lea at school lately?" I asked randomly.

"Where did that come from?" Kairi asked me, easing back into her seat as Sora walked back to the guys.

"Just curious," I said. "After all, he is Axel's little brother."

"Annoying as he may be," Axel chuckled, "he's still me little bro. Though he thinks he's amazing.

"You know who I haven't seen?" Xion asked. We looked at her expectantly. "Your brother, Roxas. He's been like missing forever."

Roxas nodded. "He's off with our cousin. They're taking a trip to see some old friends."

"I don't think I've met your brother," M'lynn said. To be honest, I've only ever met him once.

Sora laughed. "Ventus lives in a cave. So does Vanitas. That's the cousin. He's my brother, though he has black hair. And he's a lot darker than I am. Plus he wears dark clothes all the time. And his voice is deeper."

"Sora," Roxas shot, "chill out. They don't need to know everything about Nita."

"You know he hates it when you call him that," Sora huffed at his cousin.

"Well Van sounds too close to Ven and Ven's older than Van is," argued Roxas.

"By like twenty minutes!" Sora whined.

"Wait!" Naminé got confused. "They're twins but they're cousins?"

Roxas smiled politely at her. "Nah, just me and Ven, Sora and _Nita_ were all born on the same day. So, yeah, Ven and I are twins and Sora and Vanitas are twins but it's just coincidence that we were all born on the same day."

"Or their parents just all had a fuck fest on the same day," I whispered to M'lynn. Kairi heard me and shot me a glance. I smiled widely at her. "Whose turn is it?" I asked impatiently.

"It's Riku's," Kairi said coldly. Sora looked at her funny. He didn't understand her sudden change in mood. Riku stood up and pick up the lightest ball. It just happened to be pink.

"Could you be any gayer?" Roxas asked mockingly. Axel elbowed him.

Riku rolled his eyes. "The ball is lighter so it's more likely to turn," he explained.

Roxas chuckled slightly but composed himself before he could be hurt by Axel again.

"Wanna make a bet?" Riku asked tauntingly. Riku was never the best at making bets so Roxas jumped at the chance. "If I don't get a strike I'll let you make fun of my homosexuality all you like. If I do, you have to kiss Axel for at least, hmm, three seconds."

"Do I get any say in who my boyfriend is kissing?" I asked.

"Sorry Scarlet," Riku sighed. "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah, but just ask next time," I mumbled. Axel laughed at me and then winked.

Even though Riku threw the ball down the side, just barely missing gutter-ball, it curled enough that the pins moved over and knocked each other down. STRIKE! The girls and Sora all cheered. Axel laughed at Roxas' face and Roxas had the face that was priceless. Roxas was straight, like 100%. Kissing an older man was not on his agenda for life.

"Pucker up, Roxy," Axel joked. He slid closer to Roxas and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me," Roxas sighed. He rolled his eyes but leaned into Axel hesitantly. Axel sighed and kissed Roxas full on the lips like he does with me. I'm pretty sure I saw him snake his tongue into Roxas' mouth. I know my boyfriend's bi but still. Does that really have to happen? Roxas gave in after the first two seconds. Riku said a three second kiss, not five. Axel backed off huffing. Roxas' cheeks were turning the same color as Axel's hair.

I stared at Axel the rest of the afternoon, having a good time with my high school friends, getting closer to Roxas. We finished bowling and Riku kicked all of our asses with his pink bowling ball. Then Kairi offered that we can all go to her house and play karaoke.

"I should be getting home," I told them. "I haven't seen Tessa, like, all day. And Mom gets impatient when I come home late. Give me a rain check though."

"Sure thing," M'lynn said. She hugged me quickly and gave me a look that said 'good luck'. She knew what I was onto. Of course she did. Axel and I walked out to the parking lot and got into his car. Tata Young's song _Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy_ greeted us as soon as he turned it on.

"Where the eff did you get this CD from?" I asked him, changing it to _Spinning Around_ by Jump 5. I shook my head and flipped to _Son of Flynn_ by Daft Punk.

"Isa gave it to me one say," Axel said coldly.

"Fess up," I told him, turning the music down. "Did you actually like kissing Roxas?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Good to know that it's one you won't answer." I turned my head to look at the window as the rain started to fall.

"I haven't kissed a guy in five years," he told me. "How was I supposed to feel?"

"Not as amused as you looked," I said. We were silent for a while. The song changed to Big Time Rush, _Oh Yeah._ "Just forget about what Saïx did."

"Who said I was worried about Saïx?" he asked. "I don't care. If he wants to fuck around with Xemnas, let him. I don't fucking care anymore."

"Okay, you know that swearing is okay with me but really? Fuck twice in the same sentence? You're certainly not just chill with it like you want me to believe."

He didn't respond.

"He's a dick, I get it," I sighed. "But he was your best friend."

"Emphasis on the was," Axel said, pulling into my driveway. He got out and opened my door for me, shielding me from the rain with his coat. We got to the door and my mom answered it before I had a chance to put my key in the door.

"Good evening, Axel," my mom sneered.

"Good evening Mrs. Masen." Axel was always polite to my mother. It was one of the conditions of dating me.

"You could have called before you stayed out so late. I called Axel's place but Lea had said you went out." Leave the worrying to Mother Dearest.

"Tessa knew where I was going," I protested.

"I don't want to hear backtalk," she said. "Get upstairs now."

"Fine," I sighed. But before I did I turned to Axel. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. He leaned down for a second but was unable to escape when he wanted to. I wrapped my arms around his neck. There needed to be a little reminder of me in all of those memories of Roxas tonight. My mother loudly turned on her heels and walked off to the kitchen. I broke away from the kiss and smiled up at him. Might as well start savoring my moments with him. He smiled back and walked out into the rain to his car. I close the door and turned around to face what I knew I didn't want. I saw Tessa smiling, sitting at the island counter, eating ice cream. I was in for a world of hurt…

**True Story: I was flipping though my iTunes library getting the playlist on Axel's car. So yeah, I own none of the songs or Kingdom Hearts.**


	4. Sora's House

_**CHAPTER 4! Haha. 4 is a money sign if you press shift. $$$ Wow, I'm tired. On to the chapter. (Note: Time- 11:20 PM…**_

"I tried calling you after school," Mom said. She had on her 'angry face', the one I dreaded when I was little but has learned to deal with nowadays. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, Ma," I said, taking off my shoes. "I fell asleep at Axel's place."

"You fell asleep with Axel?"

"It's not like that. I was tired and resting on his chest when I fell asleep," I protested.

"How do you know he didn't do anything to you?" Mom worried _way_ too much.

"Because Axel loves me! He has for four-and-a-half years!" I was upset that _she_ was questioning it too now.

Mom just looked at me. "Scarlet, that doesn't distract from the fact that he's a 21 year old boy. How do you he wasn't drinking? It's legal for him you know."

"Yes Mom," I sighed with sarcasm. "I know the drinking age. He wouldn't force himself on me."

Tessa, who was giggling the entire time at the shit storm I was getting finally interjected. "Ma, Axel's a good guy. He takes care of Lea all by himself. He's responsible."

"Why does he take care of Lea? Do their parents hate them that much? I would if I were his parents." She just wouldn't shut up. I had to defend him no matter how much trouble I got into.

"His parents died Ma! You don't know that because you don't care! They died four years ago when Axel was still in high school and we had just started dating! Axel still thinks about them and cries sometimes! But you don't care! He and Lea live in a tiny little apartment just barely big enough for the two of them! Every time I 'eat over there' we go out and I pay for the meal! Axel tries to make a living Ma! But it's hard! Of course, life is so easy for you! Doesn't matter to you the fact that he had to make out with another guy on a dare! So thank you for criticizing my love life as soon as I got home! Love you too! I'm going to bed!"

I didn't wait for a response. I walked up to my room, shut and locked my door, and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't handle my mother sometimes. So I grabbed my essentials and headed to the place I knew I could be. Sora's house. Mrs. Osment always treated me like the daughter she never got. I just hoped he wouldn't be at Kairi's place for too long. I would have gone to Axel's but, like I had just screamed at my mother, there was barely enough room for the two of them.

I ran the few blocks it took for me to get there. My mom didn't know how close Sora and I actually were. Tessa did. She pays attention to me. Mom couldn't care less. My hair was getting drenched as the rain was picking up. As soon as I got to Sora's house I explained the situation to Mrs. Osment and she gladly let me in. She called Tessa on her cell to let her know what was going on. I could always could on Tessa to have my back, no matter what happened. Tessa was the perfect child. High school hadn't corrupted her yet.

I walked up to Sora's room and noticed a suitcase sitting on the other bed. It was black with a really cool red and blue design on it. It didn't look like anything Sora would own. Then I remembered the detailed description he had given us on his twin brother Vanitas. I looked closer at the room. It was scattered with Sora's Preppy things and Vanitas' Goth things. Then I noticed the music collection, obviously separated.

"Breathe Carolina, the Cab, Attack Attack," I listed them out loud. "Wow, he has such good music. Daft Punk? They're my favorite."

"Really?" a voice said behind me. "I've never met a girl who likes that kind of music."

I turned around to see what looked like Sora towel drying his hair, but I could see black spikes sticking out. He had another towel wrapped around his waist. He dropped the towel from his hair to his shoulders. There was no denying how cute Sora and Vanitas were. It was just a fact of life. But somehow, the black hair just made Vanitas that much hotter. Like Sora with a Goth style is such a difference. I have to say, I love the bad-boy thing. I snapped myself out of my fantasies.

"Sorry," I said meekly. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Hey, just for two secs," he said. He smiled a half smile that made me melt. I stepped out of the room. Sora was right, Vanitas' voice was lower than Sora's. It made him sound more mature than Sora did. It made him seem like he knew exactly what he was doing.

He opened the door, still not wearing a shirt but he had black skinny jeans on. The guy was hot. I was distracted. "I don't think we've met before," he said, studying me. His voice seemed cool and calculating. As if one misstep would result in the end of him. "I'm Vanitas." He offered me a strong hand to shake.

"Scarlet," I said. I shook his hand lightly and he smiled.

"A quiet girl, huh?" he laughed. "You know Sora?"

I nodded.

"Well, more fuel to his fire of non-stop babble," he said. "If his Peppiness kills me it's on your head."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm not normally this quiet. I don't know what it is."

He laughed sort of evilly. "It's me," he said. "I'm just so damn sexy that you can't focus."

"I have a boyfriend," I said sternly.

"How long have you had said boyfriend?" he asked.

"Four-and-a-half years," I told him proudly.

"Still going strong?"

"I don't believe that's your business."

"That's a no," he said as he grabbed a tee out of his closet. "So, you know Roxas and Ventus?"

"Yeah," I said. I wasn't really happy I did at the moment. I wouldn't tell him that though. He must have heard something in my voice though.

"Which one pissed you off then?" he asked. He put his shirt on and sat down on his bed, closing the suitcase sitting behind him.

"He didn't piss me off," I retorted. "Riku dared him to kiss my boyfriend. Actually it was a bet."

"So your boyfriend lost huh?" he sounded sure, though he was wrong this time.

"My boyfriend is bi. He didn't really care."

Then their mom called from downstairs. "Sora just got home and he's eating if you guys want food!"

"Nah, Mom!" Vanitas called. "We're good!"

"Okay!" she called back.

"We?" I heard Sora ask. I shook my head at his naivety.

"So you came to talk to Sora?" Vanitas said, reverting the conversation back to me. He noticed my bag at that moment. "Staying a while?"

"My mom's pissing me the fuck off," I explained. "I can't deal with any of that stupid shit she gives me right now. She was bashing Axel and she didn't even know the whole story. And she thinks he's gonna rape me whenever he gets the chance."

"So Axel's the boyfriend." He didn't say it like a question but I nodded anyway. I heard the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs two at a time. Moments later Sora was in the room.

"Scarlet! What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked out of his mind.

"Your mom said I could stay a few nights while me and my mom are fighting," I told him.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," he said. He rushed over to give me a hug. I loved how much Sora always cared for others. It made everyone feel loved, even if they weren't. Just don't get in the way when Sora's pissed off. He knows how to wield a sword. "We only have the two beds though," Sora sighed, looking around the room.

"She can sleep in my bed," Vanitas said. "I'll go sleep on the couch downstairs."

"Are you sure Vanitas?" Sora asked. "That couch is so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, let the lady sleep," he said, not even a hint of sarcasm apparent in his voice.

I tried to sleep that night but found it nearly impossible. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I was taking Vanitas' bed away from him. So I walked downstairs in my baggy sweats and little tank-top. I really wish I had brought other pajamas. The top hugged my boobs way too much and the bottoms hung loosely around my waist that I had to keep pulling that up sometimes. I trugged down until I got to the living room and I found Vanitas sleeping on the floor.

"Sora was right," he mumbled, obviously sensing my presence, though his eyes were closed. "That couch is so uncomfortable."

"Then go back up to your bed you _baka_," I told him.

"Did you just insult me in Japanese?" he asked opening one eye. "I told you that you can have the bed."

"I feel guilty," I confessed.

"I told you to take it," he sighed, opening both his eyes. "Now go take the freaking bed because I'm not going back up there."

"Neither am I," I said. I lay down on the floor next to him. "So then you have to deal with me tonight."

"You are such a bitch," he said, rolling on his side facing away from me.

"And you're stubborn," I retorted, stealing some of his covers.

He laughed a little. "That is the pot calling the kettle black," he sighed falling back to sleep.

I smiled. Though it may not seem like it to you, I won this round. And it wouldn't be the last…

**Vanitas makes me giggle. I'm happy I got to put him in. Okay, so R+R. No **_**baka**_** not rest and recharge. Read and review. Duh! You're on FanFic. What were you thinking? Anyway, have fun!**


End file.
